


Молодильные яблочки

by petite_mouche



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, kid Queen Beryl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_mouche/pseuds/petite_mouche
Summary: Лорды достают для Берилл молодильные яблочки, но она омоложается чересчур сильно, и им приходится нянчиться с ребенком.
Kudos: 1





	Молодильные яблочки

**========== Глава 1, в которой пропадают вишнёвые блинчики ==========**

\- Совсем Бериллушка с катушек съехала! – возмутился Зойсайт.

Учитывая его юное лицо, он напоминал в этот момент старшеклассника, обсуждающего очередной демарш директрисы. Два других Тёмных Лорда молча внимали его пламенной речи.

\- …Сначала какая-то мелкая прислуга, потом – сантехник, а теперь – Джедайт?! Что с ней творится, в конце-то концов?!

\- Может, ПМС? – предположил Кунсайт.

\- А что это такое? – заинтересовались Зойсайт с Нефритом.

\- Не знаю, но этим мне всегда демоницы объясняют свои провалы на задании.

\- Так давай позовём кого-нибудь из них и расспросим подробнее!

\- Давайте уж. Демон Бандана, ты здесь?

\- Я здесь, Вашество!

\- Подслушиваешь?

\- Как всегда, Вашество!

\- Тогда давай сразу своё мнение: что с Её Величеством, и как далеко это может зайти?

Демон Бандана радостно потёрла руки, погружаясь в любимую стихию слухов и сплетен:

\- Вряд ли это ПМС, уже две недели ведь продолжается. Может, сразу климакс? Всё-таки Королева у нас древняя, несколько тысяч лет ей, как-никак…

\- А можно так, чтобы всем понятно было? – не выдержал Нефрит.

\- Можно, мальчики: вам пипец! Всё будет становиться хуже и хуже, потому что Королева стареет, а чем она старее, тем больше у неё портится характер!

\- Ах, ужас! – воскликнул Зойсайт. – У неё, должно быть, вышел срок годности… Не слышали, где-нибудь принимают подержанных королев?

\- Хватит, Зойсайт! – дружно воскликнули Кунсайт с Нефритом.

\- Тут не до шуток! Один дошутился уже!

\- Ну и ладно! Сидите и унывайте без моего искромётного чувства юмора!

\- Если ты Лорд Огня и мечешь искры направо и налево, это ещё не значит, что у тебя всё искромётное!

\- Бандана! – начальственно воскликнул Кунсайт. – Приказываю собрать информацию: какие есть способы обратить процесс старения Королевы. Приступай!

\- Есть! – воскликнула демонесса и втянулась куда-то в подпространство.

\- А вы имейте в виду: при Королеве вести себя тише воды, ниже травы и, главное, ничего искромётного чтоб и близко не было!

Нефрит с Зойсайтом тоже браво сказали: «Есть!», - и хотели втянуться в подпространство вслед за Банданой, но, увы, им пришлось остаться на рабочем месте.

*

В ожидании того как Бандана вернётся с новостями, было решено вызволить беднягу Джедайта из ледяного куба, куда его так некстати угораздило попасть.

Надо сказать, что в Тёмном Королевстве был целый склад, где хранились глыбы льда с обречёнными. Королева Берилл называла его «Мотивирующим Музеем» и любила отправлять туда подчинённых на экскурсии.

Экскурсовод, он же кладовщик, суровый демон в синем халате и в очках, подвязанных верёвочкой, втихомолку хранил между ледяными глыбами мороженое и полуфабрикатные блинчики с вареньем.

Как раз сейчас он грозил пальцем Джедайту, который был вморожен в свой кусок льда с открытым в каком-то восклицании ртом:

\- Но-но! Попрошу не разевать рот на мои блинчики! А ещё бывший Тёмный Лорд!

Тут послышались чьи-то шаги, а затем и голос, который явно читал кому-то нотацию:

\- …посмотри на себя! Если так и дальше будет продолжаться, то ты закончишь свои дни в виде музейного экспоната, как Джедайт!

Кладовщик еле успел спрятать блинчики, сесть и заслониться газетой, как из-за угла показались Кунсайт и Нефрит. Старший Лорд громовым голосом вещал:

\- Вместо того, чтобы собирать энергию для наших Повелителей, ты бегаешь за какой-то девчонкой-школьницей, нарядившись в Такседо Маска! Позоришь весь наш честный демонский коллектив! Вот посмотри, до чего тебя это доведёт!

Кладовщик заслушался разговора начальства, ловя каждое слово, как манну небесную. Ему было приятно знать, что Тёмные Лорды тоже плачут – в смысле, имеют свои проблемы не хуже всякой мелкой сошки.

\- Мы на экскурсию, - сказал Кунсайт. – Начиная с самого первого экспоната и заканчивая недавним пополнением.

Кладовщик с охами и вздохами отложил газету, поднялся и повёл лордов в дальний конец коридора. Стоило всем троим отойти на приличное расстояние, как, обсыпая куб с Джедайтом лепестками сакуры, из воздуха появился Зойсайт…

В общем, когда полчаса спустя кладовщик и следующие за ним приунывшие лорды вернулись к началу музея, музей уже лишился самого свежего экспоната.

\- Э?!? – воскликнул демон-кладовщик, сдёргивая с носа очки, протирая их и водружая на место.

Он в один миг облетел всё место происшествия и заглянул даже под газету на столе, словно куб могли спрятать там.

\- Да что ж такое творится-то, а?! Грабёж средь бела дня! Лорд Кунсайт, Вы только гляньте на это безобразие! – отчаянно вопил кладовщик.

\- Успокойтесь, я лично проведу расследование, и мы вернём Джедайта, - заверил Кунсайт, даже ни капли не соврав.

\- Да чёрт с ним, с Джедайтом! Где мои вишнёвые блинчики?! Где блинчики, я вас спрашиваю?! Сожрали, демоны!

Перед носом у Нефрита пролетел розовый лепесток; он поднял глаза к потолку и успел заметить, как из подпространства на миг показалась хитрая рожица Зойсайта, перемазанная вареньем, подмигнула ему и сразу же скрылась обратно.

*

\- Я не понял, это лёд или бронированный сейф?!?? Что за сейлормунь такая, мыльный дождь мне в глаз! Час уже тут паримся, а результата – пшик! – разорялся Нефрит.

Зойсайт и Кунсайт давно уже отвели душу и удручённо молчали, а он всё никак не мог остановиться.

Они пробовали расколдовать Джедайта вместе и по отдельности, так и эдак, но на кубе не появилось ни малейшей щербинки, и только лицо Джедайта, казалось, становилось всё испуганнее и испуганнее с каждым разом. Поначалу лорды остерегались действовать в полную силу, боясь, что сварят друга заживо или разнесут на мелкие куски, но под конец разошлись на всю катушку. Тщетно.

\- Мне кажется, его может расколдовать только Берилл, - вполголоса заметил Зойсайт.

\- Да она скорее нас троих в этот бронелёд закатает – чтобы Джеду не обидно было! – воскликнул Нефрит.

\- А что если действовать по человеческим алгоритмам? – предложил Кунсайт.

Двое других выжидающе на него воззрились.

\- Есть такая сказка «Спящая Красавица», - начал объяснять Тёмный Лорд. – Злая колдунья заколдовала принцессу, и феи не могли её расколдовать…

\- Это мы, что ли, феи? – хихикнул Зойсайт.

\- А ты на себя посмотри повнимательнее, - посоветовал ему Нефрит.

\- Так вот! – рявкнул Кунсайт. – Феи не смогли, а поцелуй принца – очень даже! Предлагаю выставить палатку с Джедом где-нибудь в парке, объявить, что он заколдованный принц, и пусть глупые девушки его расколдовывают! Можно даже брать с них плату за вход, чтобы солидней было.

\- Да вы посмотрите на рожу, которую он там скорчил! – возмутился Нефрит. – По-вашему, прекрасные принцы лежат в гробах с такими рожами?!?

\- Ну рожа-то пустяки, такую простенькую иллюзию мы и сами наведём, даже помощь Джеда не нужна!

Зойсайт поводил рукой над кубом, и действительно: стало казаться, что у Джедайта во льду умиротворённое и слегка печальное лицо. Вкупе с его золотыми кудрями и правильными чертами это производило потрясающий эффект.

\- Настоящий Спящий Красавец! – прокомментировал чей-то голос из-под потолка.

Лорды подняли глаза и увидели висящую вниз головой Бандану, которая, скорее всего, довольно улыбалась, но всё равно под маской этого было не разобрать.

\- Я с новостями! – заявила демонесса, переворачиваясь и спрыгивая на пол.

\- Разболтаешь кому-то про Джедайта – пошлю в многомерный хаос! – первым делом предупредил Кунсайт.

\- Ой, ну что Вы! Я знаю, что не все сплетни одинаково полезны! – заверила Бандана. – Так вот, насчёт Королевы. Вам, походу, самому придётся лезть в многомерный хаос, искать другую мульт-Вселенную и оттуда доставать молодильные яблочки! Других легкодоступных средств радикального омоложения не найдено.

Она сунула в руки Кунсайта блокнот с пометками.

\- Ну всё, - сказал тот, листая блокнот. – Я за яблоками, а вы в парк, расколдовывать принца.

\- Не согласен! – возразил Нефрит. – Не может светский лев Масато Санджойн собирать деньги в парке возле какой-то подозрительной палатки! Пускай, вон, Зойсайт притворится феей и просит помощи у девушек, а я лучше тоже за яблоками!

\- Да что ж такое-то! – возмутился Зойсайт. – А если я не хочу быть феей! Вам, может быть, ещё и в Сейлор Мун перевоплотиться?!?

\- А что… - Кунсайт задумался. – Вдруг идей совсем не будет, вот тогда и попробуем! А пока что действуй на своё усмотрение. Нефрит, готов?

\- Готов! – обрадовался Нефрит. – Айда за приключениями!

**========== Глава 2, о поцелуях в парке ==========**

В парке проходил какой-то молодёжный фестиваль, и было много разных палаток, так что одна лишняя и неучтённая не выбивалась из общей картины. Возле неё стоял прекрасный юноша, одетый, как паж из европейской сказки, и всем, кто интересовался вывеской («Расколдуйте заколдованного принца»), рассказывал невероятную, но весьма романтичную историю о том, как его господина прокляла злая ведьма. Скверный характер ведьмы, а также её рыжие патлы, красные когти и вампирские клыки описывались с особым смаком.

\- …но, возможно, поцелуй прекрасной девушки вернёт моего принца к жизни! Всего *** йен за попытку! – завершал свою речь молодой человек.

Девушки хихикали, не понимая, то ли это розыгрыш, то ли представление какого-то экспериментального студенческого театра. Но юный паж был таким хорошеньким, он так убедительно рассказывал свою историю, что многие оплачивали билетик.

В палатке, к их огромному изумлению, действительно лежал прекрасный принц, вмороженный в огромный кусок льда. Девушки протирали лёд ладошкой и недоумённо вглядывались в его ослепительно красивое печальное лицо.

\- А глаза у моего господина были синие, - скорбно говорил паж. – Жалко, когда такая красота гибнет во цвете лет, правда же?

И тут же прибавлял – уже деловым тоном:

\- Целовать будете?

Некоторые отказывались со смущённым смешком. Другие соглашались. Никаких радикальных чудес, разумеется, не происходило, и девушки покидали палатку, тщетно пытаясь понять, обманули их или нет. Но Зойсайт видел, что лёд медленно тает, и еле сдерживал ликование.

До окончательной разморозки «принца» оставалось всего ничего, когда в палатку, хихикая, вошли три очередные девицы.

\- Ну что, я целую принца? – спросила одна из них, длинноволосая брюнетка.

\- Рей, у тебя и так парень есть, а у нас с Ами нету! – возмутилась светленькая девушка с причёской в виде двух колобков.

\- Да я как-то не претендую, - смутилась третья подружка, очевидно, Ами. – Я лучше просто посмотрю.

\- Значит, принца буду расколдовывать я! – заявила Два Колобка.

\- Ну уж нет! Кто успел, тот и съел! – воскликнула брюнетка, отпихивая подругу и кидаясь вперёд.

\- Стой, Рей! Так нечестно!

Но Рей только подзадорило возмущение подруги, и она храбро прильнула губами ко льду.

«Ишь, какая рьяная! Может, примёрзнет?» - с интересом подумал Зойсайт.

Но девица не примёрзла. Наоборот – она взялась за дело с энергией теплогенератора. До этого момента Зойсайт думал, что для полного исчезновения льда понадобится ещё девиц где-то двадцать – но тут понял, что, похоже, Джедайт будет свободен уже сейчас.

\- Ты только посмотри, Ами! – разинула рот Два Колобка. – Она его сейчас расколдует!

\- В первый раз вижу такое явление, - пробормотала Ами, подходя к «принцу» и с застенчивым любопытством тыкая пальцем в остатки льда.

\- ААА! – завопил Джедайт, которому она попала в бок.

Все три девчонки немедленно завизжали.

\- Заткнитесь, дуры! – Зойсайт поморщился и зажал уши.

\- Агааа! – рявкнул Джедайт, садясь и испепеляя девочек взглядом. – Ну, сейлор-воины, сейчас вы мне за всё ответите!

\- Сейлор-воины?! Эти?!? – не поверил Зойсайт.

\- Это же Джедайт! Какой кошмар! – всплеснула руками Два Колобка. – Перевоплощаемся!

Следующие несколько минут показались Зойсайту адом. Девицы принялись махать каким-то штуками, волшебным образом переодеваться и мэйкапиться – причём их, зараз, в момент этого перформанса было невозможно чем-либо зацепить! Джедайт, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и с нездоровым энтузиазмом начал швырять в воительниц чем попало, отчего палатка слетела ко всем чертям и накрыла демонов вместе с их противницами. Едва выпутавшись из палатки, Зойсайт схлопотал в лицо поток мыльных пузыриков и вслепую метнул файербол – судя по возмущённому рыку Джеда, попал, но не туда. Счастье ещё, что в мыльном тумане Джедайт обознался насчёт источника файерболов и на все корки костерил Сейлор Марс.

Долбаное мыло щипало глаза так, что невозможно было осмотреться. Зойсайт упал на землю плашмя, остервенело протирая глаза. Над его головой что-то проносилось с шипением и свистом. Девицы орали, Джедайт нецензурно ругался… И тут все эти звуки перекрыл стальной голос Королевы Берилл:

\- Это ещё что?!? А ну отставить побоище и немедленно явиться в тронный зал!

Зойсайт проморгался, поднял голову и увидел в воздухе гигантскую голограмму Берилл с лицом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего.

\- Нам конец! – уныло пробормотал он, телепортируясь пред очи Её Величества.

Берилл гневно разглядывала их с Джедайтом. Её глаза горели алым огнём.

\- Как ты посмел, Джедайт, освободиться из Вечного Сна?! Разве непонятно, что срок наказания не истёк и никогда не истечёт, потому что это вечность, а-ха-ха!!!

Зловеще хохоча, Берилл взмахнула когтистой рукой, и беднягу Джедайта в тот же миг повторно замуровало в айсберг.

\- А ты, Зойсайт… Скажи мне: ты ко всему готов?

Но Зойсайта в тронном зале уже не было. Он телепортировался оттуда, едва увидев, что Королева шутить на намерена.

«Что я, дурак – стоять и ждать, пока она меня чем-нибудь приложит? Найду вот Лорда Кунсайта и нажалуюсь ему! Он меня в обиду не даст!»

И Зойсайт, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы попасть туда, где находится его наставник, телепортировался в параллельную мульт-Вселенную.

*

Над лесом тёмным всходило солнышко красное, и тут в небе посреди всего этого благолепия закружился вихрь каких-то басурманских лепестков. Из эпицентра вихря всклокоченный Зойсайт озирал окрестности в поисках Первого Лорда:

\- Так… Вон дорога… По дороге кто-то скачет… Да это же Нефрит! Эй, Нефрит! А где Лорд Кунсайт?

Зойсайт снизился, разглядел «скакуна» и оторопело спросил:

\- На чём это ты скачешь, Нефрит? Это что, волк?

\- Вообще-то, - заговорил волк человечьим голосом, - мог бы и признать меня, ученик мой любезный!

Зойсайт едва не упал.

\- Л... Лорд Кунсайт, это Вы?

Нефрит без зазрения совести покатывался со смеху.

Огромный белый волчище остановился и раззявил пасть в ухмылке:

\- Это ты ещё Красавицу-Синеглазку в моём исполнении не видел!

\- Какую красавицу?

Зойсайт задал вопрос, скорее, машинально, чем рассчитывая на ответ: он был вовсе не уверен, что ему хочется знать подробности.

\- Такую, типа Сейлор Мун, - ответил Нефрит, соскакивая с волка и демонстрируя мешок, изнутри которого шло золотистое сияние. – Смотри, сколько яблочек мы за неё получили!

\- Это вы очень вовремя! – воскликнул Зойсайт. – Королева поймала нас на горячем, повторно замуровала Джеда и хотела прибить меня! Я к ней больше не пойду – по крайней мере, сегодня! И вам не советую!

\- Ну, мы-то пойдём! – заявил волк. Перевернулся через голову и принял обычный свой облик. – А ты телепортируйся куда-нибудь в Тимбукту, где ей не придёт в голову тебя искать.

**========== Глава 3, в которой Берилл пробует молодильные яблочки ==========**

\- Ваше Королевское Величество, - отвесил торжественный поклон Кунсайт. – Мы нашли для Вас аналог Серебряного Кристалла из параллельной Вселенной. Это средство исцеления и обретения вечной молодости.

\- И власти над миром, - не пожалел радужных красок Нефрит. Он опустился на одно колено и протянул Королеве кулёк с яблоками.

\- И как этим пользоваться? – оторопела Берилл.

Она взяла одно яблоко и опустила в свой волшебный шар. По залу немедленно разлился медовый свет, а само яблоко начало транслировать красивые картинки: узорное солнышко, луну с человеческим лицом, Жар-Птицу и т.п.

\- Это надо съесть, - объяснил Кунсайт.

\- Я одна столько не осилю… в смысле, половину обязательно надо преподнести нашему повелителю Королю Металлии!

Берилл пришла в хорошее расположение духа. Не теряя времени, она поднялась с трона и пошла кормить яблочками Металлию. А вторую половину с аппетитом съела сама. Лорды с надеждой наблюдали.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Потом вдруг лицо Берилл засияло в прямом и переносном смысле.

\- Хм! – сказала она. – Чувствую себя прекрасно, как никогда!

Она сияла всё ярче и ярче, и, наконец, свет стал ослепительным до такой степени, что лорды зажмурились. А когда открыли глаза, то увидели лишь синее вечернее платье Берилл, осевшее на пол бесформенной кучей. Из кучи выпутывался кто-то маленький. Не веря глазам, Кунсайт и Нефрит смотрели на две крохотные ручки и растрёпанную головёнку с розовыми волосами.

\- Привет! Это я, Бейий! – деловито сказала малютка. – А вас как зовут?

На вид ей было года три-четыре. Ничто в девочке не напоминало грозную правительницу Тёмного Королевства – разве что глаза красного цвета, но и те смотрели любопытно и дружелюбно – ничего общего с тем взглядом, который, бывало, пронизывал лордов насквозь до самого затылка.

Первым дар речи обрёл Нефрит.

\- А ты не помнишь, как нас зовут?

Девочка подумала несколько секунд и непосредственно призналась:

\- Забыла.

\- Я Нефрит, а это Кунсайт. Послушай, Кунсайт, у меня нехорошее предчувствие. Надо срочно заблокировать Тронный Зал от мелких демонов, и я бы на твоём месте сходил посмотреть, что там с Металлией.

Кунсайт согласно кивнул и удалился.

\- …А я тут пока наколдую Её Величеству платье по размеру.

Сказано-сделано: по мановению руки Нефрита платье Королевы трансформировалось в детское платьице с пышной короткой юбочкой и рукавами-фонариками.

Мини-Берилл расхохоталась от восторга.

\- Хочу посмотреть на себя в зеркало!

\- Зеркало, зеркало… да нет здесь зеркал, малютка. Вон, в ледышку посмотрись, - Нефрит махнул рукой в сторону куба с Джедайтом, который никто так пока и не удосужился вернуть на склад.

\- Ох, да! – обрадовалась Берилл и побежала смотреться. Увидев, что ледышка не простая, а с сюрпризом, девочка резко остановилась.

\- Ооой, бееедный какой, - протянула она. – Совсем замёрз! Надо его разморозить!

Нефрит обалдело смотрел, как малышка водит ладошками вдоль подножья куба, направляя на него малиновый свет, и как под действием этого света лёд словно бы испаряется.

\- Подними меня! Я не могу дотянуться! – скомандовала девочка.

Нефрит, усмехаясь, повиновался. «Ни разу не доводилось держать Её Величество на руках!» - подумал он.

\- Спасибки! – отозвалась Берилл, продолжая светить на Джеда чем-то инфракрасным.

За спиной Нефрита раздалось нервное хихиканье – оказывается, в тронный зал телепортировался Зойсайт, всё ещё всклокоченный после недавних треволнений.

\- Я вижу, Её Величество объявила всем амнистию, и её за это носят на руках? Я ведь не ошибаюсь, это Её Величество?

\- Собственной персоной, - буркнул Нефрит, обходя куб с малюткой на руках, чтобы лёд таял равномерно.

\- А тебя как зовут? – спросила Берилл, не отрываясь от проведения амнистии.

\- Зойсайт, - ответил демон с некоторой опаской в голосе.

\- Он сказал, что его зовут Зойсайт! – доверительно сообщила малышка Нефриту. – А я Бейий! – представилась она Зойсайту.

Посреди этой светской сцены в зал вошёл Кунсайт с очень мрачным лицом.

\- Король Металлия распался на субатомные частицы, - сообщил он сухо. – Никогда в жизни он ещё не излучал столько «красоты» и «очарования» (1).

Видя, что никто из присутствующих не въехал в шутку, Старший Лорд вздохнул и продолжил:

\- Боюсь, мы остались без Повелителя.

\- Похоже, и без Королевы, - вполголоса сказал Зойсайт. – Что, ребята, празднуем?

В этот самый миг тонкая корка льда, которая всё ещё сковывала Джедайта, наконец, треснула.

\- Получилось! Я молодец! – радостно пискнула Берилл, спрыгивая на пол.

Джедайт пьяно покачался из стороны в сторону и сел, сжимая виски руками.

\- Кажется… я повредился в уме, - хрипло сказал он. – Что за ребёнок прямо в тронном зале? Где Берилл? Парни, скажите хоть что-нибудь, вы настоящие?

Мини-Берилл подошла к нему и погладила по щеке:

\- Беедный ты… Ну ничего, скоро выздоровеешься!

Джедайт поймал её пухлую лапку и пристально вгляделся в алые глаза под розовой растрёпанной чёлкой.

\- Ва… Ваше Величество? – неверяще спросил он.

\- Джед, только без глупостей! – воскликнул Нефрит, выхватывая малютку из-под носа у товарища. Та в восторге взвизгнула и захохотала.

\- Сила у неё осталась прежняя! – значительно проговорил Кунсайт. – Мы все очень рискуем сейчас.

\- Ты же добрая малютка, верно? – немедленно спросил Зойсайт у Берилл, которая с удовольствием сидела на руках Нефрита и пыталась отковырять серьги с его ушей.

\- Да! – немедленно отозвалась девочка. – Я добрая! А теперь ты нас догоняй!

\- Я?!? – не поверил Зойсайт.

\- А ты меня уноси, - обняла малютка Нефрита.

\- Ха-ха! - внезапно проникся Зойсайт. – Ну хорошо! Так, Нефрит, быстро отдавай мне Чёрный Кристалл, и девчонку эту тоже сюда давай!

\- Не дождёшься! – заявил Нефрит, убегая по тронному залу с хохочущей мини-Берилл на руках.

Джедайт болезненно скривился и встал.

\- Охх, голова раскалывается. Я точно не сошёл с ума?

\- Не боись, - успокаивающе сказал Кунсайт. – К сожалению, мы на самом деле дали Королеве одно непроверенное волшебное средство омоложения. И вот – омолодилась.

\- Она всегда теперь такая будет, или есть угроза, что придёт в себя?

Кунсайт не мог не усмехнуться такой постановке проблемы.

\- Чтобы знать наверняка, надо понаблюдать магический фон, а это занимает от нескольких часов до нескольких суток.

\- Ох… - Джедайт снова схватился за голову. – Значит, этого ребёнка никуда не денешь! Может, поручим её демонессам? Они всё-таки женского пола, должны лучше в детях разбираться…

\- Исключено. Разбираться будем сами. Я даже тронный зал от них закрыл, чтобы никто ничего не пронюхал. Пойду, объявлю всеобщий отпуск на два дня.

Когда Кунсайт, распустив всех подчинённых, вернулся в тронный зал, глазам его предстала умилительная картина: малышку на руках держал теперь Зойсайт, который парил в воздухе, словно на качелях, а Нефрит, стоя внизу, делал вид, что сейчас поймает обоих. Каждый раз, спасаясь от лап Нефрита, Берилл выдавала удивительный по своей пронзительности восторженный визг.

\- Лорд Кунсайт, а давайте, мы её себе оставим, а? – вдохновенно крикнул Зойсайт, от которого во все стороны разлетались лепестки сакуры. – Это будет наша с Вами дочка…

Видя, как вытягивается лицо Кунсайта, он поспешил добавить:

\- Да шучу я, шучу!

\- Ещё немного таких шуточек, и я попрошу политического убежища у сейлоров, - заявил Кунсайт.

Взгляд его упал на Джедайта, который, не принимая участия в окружающем сумасшествии, сидел на троне и что-то сосредоточенно наколдовывал с помощью королевского шара.

\- А ты чем занят, Джедайт?

\- Пытаюсь мультики настроить, - прошипел сквозь зубы Лорд Иллюзий. – Эти двое в присутствии ребёнка становятся совершенно невменяемыми, а мне нужен покой и здоровый сон… главное, чтобы не Вечный!

\- Давай, мы сгоняем с ребёнком куда-нибудь в Токио, а ты отдохнёшь? – щедро предложил Кунсайт.

\- Я согласен, только лучше не в Токио. А то вам по закону подлости сейлор-воины попадутся.

\- Это они могут, - с сожалением подтвердил Кунсайт. – Ладно, сгоняем в Киото. А не то так в Лондон или в Рио-де-Жанейро!

Комментарий к Глава 3, в которой Берилл пробует молодильные яблочки

(1) &quotКрасота&quot и &quotочарование&quot - это названия субатомных частиц.

**========== Глава 4, в которой Нефрита кусает хомяк ==========**

Некоторое время спустя на одной из улиц Киото можно было увидеть живописную картину: молодая пара иностранцев (синеглазый молодой человек с роскошными каштановыми кудрями и изящная рыжая девушка) гуляла с прехорошенькой малюткой в сопровождении не то старшего родственника, не то друга семьи (седовласого господина с военной выправкой). Любоваться можно было хоть кем из них – все четверо выглядели гораздо красивее, чем обычно бывают люди. Само собой, людьми они не были. Это лорды-демоны вывели Её Величество на прогулку.

Зойсайт, правда, вовсе не думал притворяться девушкой – но когда ты так ослепительно хорош, приходится мириться с непониманием простых смертных.

\- Куда идём? – спросил Нефрит, державший мини-Берилл на руках.

\- Я хочу какую-нибудь игрушку! – поставила всех в известность экс-королева.

\- А я бы хотел понаблюдать за тем, как Берилл взаимодействует с живыми существами, - сказал Кунсайт. – Это помогло бы оценить, насколько глубокие изменения произошли в её личности. Так что давайте поищем место, где много детей.

\- Обязательно детей, лорд Кунсайт? – спросил Зойсайт, слегка потянув учителя за рукав рубашки. – Посмотрите, вон там что-то вроде зоопарка.

Впереди по улице в самом деле стоял рекламный щит с нарисованными на нём кроликами и козами.

\- Там какие-то животные, - важно объявила Берилл, указывая пальцем на картинку.

Кунсайт кивнул.

\- Вот туда мы и пойдём, - расшифровал для малышки Нефрит.

Пару минут спустя Нефрит с Зойсайтом и Берилл уже вовсю пополняли свои знания о земной фауне, а Кунсайт делал вид, что он и так знает названия всех этих зверей, - кроме того, ему важнее было провести свои магические наблюдения, чем узнать, что вот это остромордое существо с полосатой спинкой называется «сурикат».

Берилл обзавелась стаканом нарезанной капусты и принялась щедро раздавать угощение всем, кому ни попадя: козлятам, кроликам, морским свинкам и даже вороне, которая скакала по полу между клетками.

\- Смотри, крыса съела капусту! – в какой-то момент закричала она Нефриту.

\- Это не крыса, это хомяк, - сказал Нефрит, указывая на зверька пальцем, - и немедленно оказался этим зверьком укушен.

\- Твою дивизию! – прошипел Звёздный Лорд, тряся рукой под хихиканье Зойсайта.

\- Тебя укусил хомяк?! – сочувственно воскликнула Берилл.

\- Да, меня укусил хомяк! …Нет, спасибо, не надо обрабатывать мне руку! - отстранился Нефрит от сотрудницы зоопарка, не желая демонстрировать ей палец с двумя зелёными каплями крови.

Кунсайт тем временем с чисто научным интересом ждал, не сотворит ли Берилл что-нибудь с опасным кусачим хомяком… или с растяпой-Нефритом, позорящим почётное звание лорда-демона… но так ничего и не дождался. Похоже, скверный характер был у Берилл исключительно во взрослом виде, а ребенком она стала простодушным и незлым. Вместо того чтобы предпринимать карательные меры, она восторженно хохотала, повторяя: «Укусил хомяк! Укусил хомяк!» - так, что у всех звенело в ушах.

\- А давайте пойдём в магазин? – предложил Зойсайт. – Мы здесь уже получили максимум впечатлений и боевое ранение. Теперь лично я хочу купить бусинки.

\- Бусинки?!? – изумился Нефрит.

\- Ну… а вдруг я всю жизнь мечтал стать знаменитым дизайнером украшений, и лишь гнёт Металлии и Берилл мешал раскрыться моему таланту?

\- Поподробнее, пожалуйста! – раздался чей-то смутно знакомый голос, и в поле зрения лордов протиснулась девушка с диктофоном. На девушке были надеты синие джинсы и оранжевый жилет, а ее лоб украшала красная повязка из перекрученной ткани.

\- Нана Асахина, свободная журналистка, корреспондент «Журнала сюрпризов», - представилась она. – Лорд Зойсайт, скажите, как давно вы лелеяли мечту стать дизайнером украшений?

\- Бандана, - угрожающе проговорил Кунсайт, - ты что здесь делаешь? Я же всех отправил в отпуск!

\- А я здесь как частное лицо, - возразила Бандана. – Скажите, лорд Кунсайт, вы знали об увлечении своего ученика? Что вы об этом думаете?

Увидев, что кончики пальцев Кунсайта искрятся розовым, журналистка поспешно добавила:

\- Между прочим, я слишком ценный сотрудник, чтобы со мной так обращаться!

Кунсайт задумался и перестал искрить. Бандана, ободрившись, продолжала:

\- Решила воспользоваться отпуском, собрать хоть один журнальчик для наших. Ну дайте мне эксклюзивное интервью, что вам, жалко, что ли?

Она протянула руку с диктофоном в сторону Зойсайта.

\- Вот когда сделаю что-нибудь, тогда и побеседуем, - буркнул тот, накручивая прядку на палец. – Ты лучше расспроси Нефрита, каково это, когда тебя кусает хомяк!

\- Ну и как ощущения, лорд Нефрит? – переключилась журналистка.

Тут в поле её зрения попала Берилл, которая к тому времени успела обежать все клетки с животными по два дополнительных раза.

Бандана умилилась.

\- А это что за прелестная малютка? Ваша незаконная дочь? – обратилась она к обалдевшему Нефриту.

\- Почему сразу моя? Что, других кандидатов нет? – возмутился тот.

\- Бандана, отпуск на тебя дурно влияет, - укоризненно заметил Кунсайт. – А человеческое обличье – и того дурнее. Это сверхсекретная информация, о которой не то что в журнале писать – болтать нельзя без риска для жизни.

\- Неужели… это ваша дочь, лорд Кунсайт? – прошептала потрясённая Бандана.

\- Нет, мы вообще не родственники. – Кунсайт был холоден, как пейзаж возле входа в Тёмное Королевство. – Это последствия употребления молодильных яблочек – каковые яблочки, кстати, мы добывали по твоему совету!

Бандана ахнула и прикрыла рот рукой. Она наконец поняла, кого перед собой видит.

\- Привет, тётя, как тебя зовут? – добавила Берилл несколько миллионов мурашек к тем, что уже бегали по спине Банданы.

\- Ваше Величество, я не виновата! – пролепетала демоница, становясь на колени. – Мы все хотели как лучше!

\- Тётю зовут Бандана, но ей уже пора идти, - вмешался Зойсайт.

\- И тётя будет молчать о том, что знает, - угрожающе добавил Кунсайт. – Может, тогда её и помилуют.

\- «Ипомилуют»? – удивлённо переспросила Берилл. В её детской памяти явно не водилось таких сложных слов.

Бандана истолковала королевскую реплику в другом, опасном для себя, ключе: мол, как вы можете думать, что я помилую эту проходимку. Панически пискнув, она открыла телепорт и исчезла в неизвестном направлении.

\- Тётя исчезла, - расстроилась Берилл.

\- Зато мы теперь идём в магазин! – оптимистично сказал Нефрит.

На выходе из зоопарка Берилл что-то высмотрела на газоне. Она села на корточки, протянула руку и бестрепетно схватила какого-то чёрного жука.

\- Ну какой же милый жучок! – воскликнула она довольно. – Посмотрите!

Лорды с видом знатоков покивали головами.

Дальше они шли, слушая, как Берилл бесконечно напевает на мотив «Happy birthday to you»:

Ну какой же милый жучок!

Ну какой же милый жучок!

Ну какой же милый жучооок…

Постепенно в голове у Зойсайта начало крутиться: «Ну какой же милый Кунсайт!», а у Нефрита: «Ну какой же милый Нефрит!» Что касается Кунсайта, то он был устойчив к психологическим атакам, и у него в голове играло Libertango.

Внезапно Берилл прервала своё соло и пожаловалась:

\- Я хочу пить! И кушать!

Пить?! Кушать?! Это заявление застало лордов врасплох: за всё время, проведённое с Королевой Берилл, они ни разу не замечали, чтобы она что-то пила или кушала. Да и сами лорды, будучи демонами, не особенно страдали этими человеческими заморочками. Разве что Нефрит время от времени из чистого любопытства пробовал какую-нибудь еду, да Зойсайт страдал необъяснимой любовью к вишнёвым блинчикам.

\- Может, тебе энергии? – предложил Зойсайт.

\- Нет, - заявила Берилл с видом человека, уверенного в своих словах.

Её неожиданно поддержал Кунсайт:

\- Я получу гораздо больше информации, если буду наблюдать за необычными последствиями этого омолаживающего проклятия.

\- Тогда давайте пойдём в ближайший торговый центр, - предложил Нефрит. – Там есть и кафе, и игрушки, да и бусинки, скорее всего, найдутся.

\- Ура! Бусинки, бусинки! – завопила Берилл и на радостях даровала жуку свободу.

**======= Глава 5, в которой кое-кто размораживает кристаллы Вечного Сна =======**

Когда компания с ребёнком вернулась в Тёмное Королевство, оказалось, что Джедайт всё ещё возится с волшебным шаром. Кунсайт повёл позёвывающую Берилл в кроватку, а Нефрит и Зойсайт с любопытством принялись заглядывать через плечо неугомонного изобретателя. Из шара доносились щелчки и странные фразы вроде:

\- А теперь – бронебойный трассирующий!

\- Что это ты смотришь, Джед? – спросил Зойсайт.

\- Какие возможности у королевского шара, никогда бы не подумал! – отозвался Джедайт с энтузиазмом. – Хотел найти мультики, а нашёл какой-то новый канал связи из будущего, называется «Интернет». А в нём столько информации! Вот, например, видео о возможностях человеческой техники…

\- Да тут и подпись есть, - заглянул ему через плечо Нефрит, - «Какой калибр остановит заведенный двигатель машины?» В смысле, «какой калибр»?

\- Ну, если стрелять в работающий двигатель из разного оружия, то после выстрела из какого он заглохнет, - пояснил Джедайт.

\- Варварство какое! – оскорбился обладатель красной «Феррари».

\- Я ещё посмотрел видео о том, что будет, если сунуть гранату в микроволновку, и можно ли разрезать пулю пополам, если стрелять по лезвию ножа! - маниакально посверкивая глазами, поделился изобретатель.

\- Я уже боюсь находиться с тобой в одном помещении! – шутливо ахнул Зойсайт.

\- А вы, парни, как прогулялись? - спросил Джедайт уже будничным тоном.

\- Мы были в кафе, и Берилл ела вафли с мороженым! Точнее, она ела только мороженое, а вафли съел Зойсайт.

\- А ещё мы купили бусиков!

\- Бусиков, четыре мячика, плюшевого крокодила и фломастеры.

\- Уф! – донеслось от входа в зал, и оттуда показался взъерошенный Кунсайт. – Зря мы не захватили с собой ещё и какого-нибудь кота! Ребёнок не желал засыпать без чего-нибудь пушистого под рукой и разлохматил мне всю причёску!

\- Лорд Кунсайт, я тоже так хочу! – немедленно воскликнул Зойсайт.

\- Я не против: в следующий раз в роли «чего-нибудь пушистого» будешь ты!

Не слушая воплей в духе: «Я не то имел в виду, Кунсайто-сама!», - Первый Лорд подошёл к Джедайту и заглянул в шар:

\- Любопытно. А есть что-нибудь про великих полководцев?

Следующие полчаса четверо лордов договаривались, кто что будет смотреть и в какой очерёдности. В это время малютка Берилл, не проспавшая и пяти минут, сидела и раскрашивала своими новыми фломастерами белый парадный плащ Кунсайта, который нашла висящим на стуле.

\- Вот так-то лучше! – приговаривала Берилл, рисуя на плаще сердечки и улыбающиеся смайлики.

Потом ей стало скучно, и она отправилась исследовать лабиринты Тёмного Королевства…

Лорды досматривали фильм про маршала Жукова, когда в тронном зале вдруг возникла незнакомая леди с синими волосами до пояса.

\- Добрый вечер, господа! Нет-нет, не надо дружественных фаерболов в мою честь!.. Звёздным светом тоже не надо… Леди Лазурит, - представилась незнакомка. – Я уже ухожу. Хотела только посмотреть на растяп, у которых ребёнок без присмотра размораживает кристаллы с обречёнными на Вечный Сон. Так и знала, что мужчины! – и, ехидно расхохотавшись, леди пропала во вспышке телепорта.

Лорды в панике перенеслись в Мотивирующий Музей. (Джедайт, впрочем, остался на месте: ему за глаза хватило вида этого Музея непосредственно из кристалла!).

\- Что это ты здесь делаешь, а? – воскликнул Нефрит, надвигаясь на малышку Берилл.

\- Я? Ничего! – та спрятала руки за спину и сделала невинное лицо.

\- Ты размораживаешь кристаллы! – обвиняюще воскликнул Зойсайт.

\- Не говори так! – Берилл сделала движение ладошкой, будто хотела закрыть ему рот, и Зойсайт продолжил высказываться совершенно беззвучно, испуганными глазами глядя на Кунсайта.

\- Берилл, - сказал тот обманчиво ласковым тоном, - сколько кристаллов ты уже успела разморозить?

\- Не говори так! – повторила Берилл, и Кунсайт в свою очередь лишился дара речи. Теперь он был занят попытками снять заклятие и одновременно успокоить беззвучную истерику Зойсайта.

\- Ну-ну, Берилл, всё в порядке, никто не будет тебя ругать, - промурлыкал Нефрит, - расколдуй лордов, ты же добрая девочка.

Берилл явно пребывала в сомнениях по всем пунктам этой речи, поскольку стояла и не торопилась что-либо предпринимать.

\- Ну здравствуй, племя младое, незнакомое, - раздался тем временем новый голос, и в проход между кристаллами вышел незнакомец с сиреневой шевелюрой. – Смотрю, вы оригинально решили проблему с плохим настроением Её Величества. – Он церемонно поклонился, - Лорд Чароит. С кем имею честь?

\- Лорд Нефрит, - сказал Нефрит, в свою очередь отвешивая поклон. – А это лорды Кунсайт и Зойсайт.

\- А я Бейий! – вставила слово малютка.

\- Вас, Ваше Величество, я в любом виде узнаю, - любезно сказал лорд Чароит. – И Кунсайт мне знаком – правда, в пору нашего знакомства он был ещё совсем юным.

Кунсайт в этот момент сбросил-таки заклятие молчания:

\- Лорд Чароит, рад видеть Вас в добром здравии, - поклонился он. - Подскажите, кого ещё, кроме Вас, успела освободить Её Величество?

\- Только меня и леди Лазурит, - ответил демон. – И тебе, малышка Берилл, повезло, что это оказались именно мы, а не лорд Авантюрин, например. Тот бы живо с тобой расправился, чудо ты красноглазое!

\- Я не чудо! – в знак протеста воскликнула Берилл.

\- Правильно, ты трындец ходячий! – обрёл дар речи Зойсайт. – Воспитанные дети не творят такого безобразия, как ты!

Берилл секунду подумала и заревела.

Лорды неловко застыли: раньше Её Величество как-то не позволяла себе рыдать на публике.

\- Ну ладно, извини, не хотел обижать, - попробовал подступиться Зойсайт.

Берилл выдала совсем уж обиженный вопль и отмахнулась от него, дескать, не лезь. Зойсайта отшвырнуло назад и впечатало в стену.

Кунсайт бросился к ученику.

Лорд Чароит ухмыльнулся и заявил:

\- Ладно, я отбываю. Не считаю себя ничем обязанным Тёмному Королевству с учётом того, сколько лет я провёл в заточении «на благо Родины».

Разбираться с Берилл снова выпало Нефриту.

Краем глаза он убедился, что с Зойсайтом всё относительно в порядке, и, ободрённый этой информацией, подошёл к малышке поближе.

Та ревела практически без пауз; по щекам катились крупные слёзы.

\- Может, слёзки вытереть? – предложил Нефрит.

Берилл замотала головой и повысила интенсивность воя.

\- А пожалеть? – не сдавался Второй Лорд.

Та же реакция.

\- Ну ладно, я понял: просто оставить тебя в покое.

Нефрит отошёл на несколько шагов, рассчитывая, что бесконечно этот выплеск эмоций продолжаться не может. Так оно и вышло: не прошло и минуты, как Берилл сквозь рыдания выдавила:

\- По… жа… леть…

Нефрит подхватил её на руки, и рёв постепенно прекратился.

Облегчение всех присутствующих было таким явственным, что чуть ли не просматривалось в воздухе невооружённым глазом.

\- Вытереть… слёзки… - продолжала капитулировать Её Величество.

Пока Нефрит искал в кармане носовой платок, она вытерла глаза и нос о его мундир.

\- Зойсайт, ты как? – повернулся Нефрит к младшему демону.

Тот лежал на полу, а голова его покоилась на коленях у Кунсайта. Несмотря на позу умирающего лебедя, голос Зойсайта был вполне жизнерадостным:

\- Нормально. Это была просто силовая волна, без добавочных заклинаний. Берилл всё-таки добрая малышка!

\- Добрая малышка помирится с Зойсайтом? – спросил Нефрит девочку.

Та шмыгнула носом и кивнула.

Полчаса спустя Берилл и Зойсайт лежали на одной кровати и слушали, как Кунсайт мучительно вспоминает сказку про Красную Шапочку. Берилл заявила, что не уснёт без чего-нибудь пушистого, и Кунсайт, верный слову, отдал ей на растрепание своего ученика.

Зойсайт был вспыльчивым, но и очень отходчивым. Он мирно позволял малютке перебирать сонными тёплыми ладошками свои кудри, наслаждался тем, что Кунсайт рассказывает ему сказку на ночь, и лениво думал:

«Предсказал бы мне кто, что я буду спать с Королевой, - вызвал бы подлеца на дуэль и убил бы без сожаления за такие наглые враки…»

**========== Глава 6, в которой лорды решают, что делать с Берилл ==========**

Убедившись, что Берилл крепко спит, лорды собрали военный совет.

\- Итак, - сказал Кунсайт, - Королева Берилл действительно превратилась в маленького ребёнка, как физически, так и психологически.

\- Повезло, что ребёнок добрый! – прошептал Нефрит.

\- Насколько мне удалось выяснить, - продолжал Кунсайт, - это заклинание не временное и самопроизвольно не разрушится. Если оставить всё, как есть, то Берилл будет постепенно расти, как обычные человеческие дети, и только таким образом повзрослеет. Есть шанс разрушить заклятие целенаправленно – если мы объединим усилия – но возникает вопрос: а стоит ли? Ваше мнение?

\- Не стоит! – воскликнули лорды чуть ли не хором.

\- Она меня с утра прикончить хотела! – пожаловался Зойсайт.

\- С меня хватило двух раз в Вечном Сне, - буркнул Джедайт.

\- А я, чем бегать по её поручениям, лучше бы своей личной жизнью занялся, - протянул Нефрит задумчиво.

\- В таком случае вопрос номер два: каким образом мы будем её растить?

\- Мы? – спросил Зойсайт. – Может, всё-таки демонессам поручим?

\- И вырастет из ребёнка чёрт знает что! – возразил Нефрит. – Они же не соображают вообще! Вы только вспомните, что Бандана сегодня несла, – а она ведь ещё не из худших!

\- Разумеется, это наша ответственность, - заявил Кунсайт. – Но, возможно, ради этого придётся переехать отсюда куда-нибудь на Землю, чтобы ребёнок рос в нормальных условиях…

\- На двадцать лет – ссылка в мир людей? – вытянулось лицо у Зойсайта.

\- Не ссылка, а командировка, - поправил его учитель.

\- У меня есть идея получше! – внезапно вмешался Джедайт.

Он подошёл к королевскому шару и жестом поманил остальных.

Тёмная поверхность шара под рукой Джедайта прояснилась; лорды увидели какую-то белобрысую школьницу, которая валялась на кровати, читая мангу. Зойсайт сразу же опознал давешнюю девочку с причёской «Два Колобка»:

\- Да это же Сейлор Мун, Серебряный Кристалл ей в глотку! Зачем она нам?

\- Ты, мой друг, не улавливаешь сути: это потенциальная приёмная мама нашей милой девочки, - хищно улыбнулся Джедайт. – Я полдня с перерывами за ней наблюдал и могу сказать, что она вполне способна справиться с этой ролью! Мелкие вредные привычки не в счёт.

\- Погоди, ты хочешь подкинуть нашу малютку Сейлор Мун? – не поверил Нефрит.

\- Именно, - ответил Джедайт. - Внушим ей и остальным заинтересованным лицам, что это её же дочка из будущего. И пусть воспитывает. Как вам такое?

Зойсайт прыснул в кулак.

\- Лично мне эту балду белобрысую ни капельки не жалко! – заявил он.

\- А лично мне жалко Берилл! – возразил Нефрит. Что из неё вырастет при такой-то «маме»?

\- Может, что и приличное получится! – усмехнулся Джедайт. - Всё-таки Сейлор Мун у нас – воин Добра и Света. Или чего там, Справедливости? Короче, ребёнку нужна мама, а не четыре Тёмных Лорда в качестве нянек!

\- Скажи лучше, что тебе не нравится нянчиться с ребёнком!

\- И это тоже, - не стал спорить Лорд Иллюзий.

\- Мне бы всё-таки хотелось контролировать процесс, - заметил Кунсайт, - а не отдавать его на откуп девочке-подростку, пусть даже сколь угодно представителю Добра и Света.

\- Лорд Кунсайт, Вы исходите из мысли, что когда Берилл повзрослеет, мы всё вернём на круги своя, - заметил Джедайт. – Но кто мешает нам прикрыть эту лавочку и уйти на покой? Особенно с учётом того, что Металлии больше нет!

\- Распустить организацию? – удивился Кунсайт.

\- И заняться тем, что каждому больше по душе, - продолжил Джедайт тоном искусителя. – Личная жизнь, там, - он бросил взгляд на Нефрита, - и вот это вот всё. А Берилл отлично впишется в команду к чокнутым девочкам и будет защищать планету от вторжений. Если надо будет, мы ей даже поможем!

\- В самом деле, Кунсайто-сама, - робко начал Зойсайт.

\- Кхм! – откашлялся Первый Лорд. – Такие решения нужно серьёзнейшим образом обдумывать! Предлагаю ещё несколько дней провести с Берилл и адекватно оценить наш воспитательный потенциал. А также понаблюдать за Сейлор Мун. Как её зовут в миру?

\- Усаги Цукино, - подсказал Джедайт.

\- Понаблюдать за Усаги и выяснить, можно ли ей вообще доверить ребёнка!

\- А можно, я пока в Токио отлучусь? – внезапно спросил Нефрит. – У меня там… ээ… один артефакт что-то странное показывает, давно хотел эксперимент провести. Берилл же всё равно спать будет до утра, так что я тут не нужен…

\- Да иди уже! – захохотал Зойсайт. – Знаем мы твои артефакты, и что они показывают. «Личная жизнь, там, и вот это вот всё».

**========== Глава 7, про невкусный завтрак и иллюзорных мышек ==========**

С самого утра Кунсайт озаботился тем, что же едят на завтрак дети. Пока Берилл не проснулась, он успел для прояснения этого вопроса побывать в Токио, и в результате к моменту пробуждения малышку уже подстерегали: мисо-суп, рис с яйцом, омлет, а также чай.

Но, к некоторому разочарованию Первого Лорда, Берилл отказалась всё это даже пробовать. Она закрыла рот и нос ладошкой и отошла от стола с яствами на почтительное расстояние.

\- Может, попробуешь хотя бы омлет?

\- Нет! – пробубнила Берилл сквозь ладошку.

\- Он вкусный, - сказал Кунсайт убеждённым тоном (сам он, разумеется, не знал, каков омлет на вкус), - а?

\- Нет!

\- А почему нет?

\- Это всё мне не вкусно! – заявила Берилл не менее убеждённо, чем Кунсайт, и с точно такой же (то есть нулевой) доказательной базой.

\- Хм. А почему ты лицо закрываешь? – полюбопытствовал Первый Лорд.

\- Чтобы этот запах не попал мне в нос!

Тут Берилл что-то сообразила, махнула ладошкой в сторону стола, и все подозрительные угощения в ту же секунду исчезли. Кунсайт не хотел даже предполагать, куда они телепортировались и на чью голову, вероятно, упали.

\- Может… мм… мороженое? – с надеждой предположила Берилл. – И сок, а?

\- И если всё это будет вишнёвым, то я к тебе присоединюсь, малютка! – воскликнул Зойсайт, появляясь в дверях. – Доброе утро, Кунсайто-сама!

\- Доброе утро, ученик. Раз уж ты готов присоединиться к Берилл, то не отправишься ли сам за соком и мороженым?

\- Конечно, будет исполнено!

Не успел Зойсайт скрыться в телепорте, как Берилл попросила:

\- А ты пока расскажи сказку про Красную Шапочку!

Кунсайт не стал спорить: с учётом того, что сюжет он вспомнил накануне, задача не казалась слишком уж сложной. Рассказывая, он снял со стула свой белый плащ и обомлел: плащ больше не был белым! Его покрывала безумная вязь сердечек и каких-то дуг с точечками. Впрочем, разве это проблема для демона из Великой Четвёрки? Ради такой мелочи можно даже сказку не прерывать.

\- Бабушка-бабушка, почему у тебя такие большие глаза? – произнёс Кунсайт, щёлкая пальцами. И сам сделал большие глаза, ибо плащ не отбеливался.

Он щёлкнул ещё раз – с тем же эффектом.

\- А почему магия не действует? – удивился он вслух.

\- Неправильно! – закричала Берилл. Надо «почему у тебя большие руки»!

\- И почему мой плащ не очищается, а? – воскликнул Кунсайт, потрясая перед малышкой помянутым предметом гардероба.

\- Не говори так!

Возможно, в этот момент Первый Лорд выругался. Не исключено, что даже и нецензурно. Но никто не может сказать наверняка – ведь с его губ не слетело ни звука.

К счастью, как раз вернулся Зойсайт с мороженым и соком, и у его учителя появилась возможность обрести своё всегдашнее спокойствие, прежде чем сбрасывать чары молчания.

\- У Вас новый плащ, лорд Кунсайт? – поинтересовался юноша, поедая мороженое за компанию с малышкой.

\- Нет, это редизайн старого. Насколько я понял, Берилл, когда его красила, пожелала, чтобы её работа сохранилась на века.

\- Да, ведь так-то лучше! – высказалась Берилл.

Кунсайт вздохнул.

\- А что если нам с тобой отправиться в Токио и понаблюдать за Усаги Цукино в её естественной среде? – внезапно предложил он Зойсайту.

\- Но мы же можем воспользоваться шаром! - удивился ученик.

\- Я не слишком доверяю Джедайту, - признался Первый Лорд. – Он так не хочет заниматься ребёнком, что вполне может влиять на шар и транслировать то, что произведёт на нас благоприятное впечатление. Куда лучше увидеть всё собственными глазами. Ты со мной?

\- Но ведь… малышка. Куда её девать?

\- Куда меня девать? – переспросила Берилл с подозрением.

\- За тобой присмотрят Джедайт и Нефрит, - успокоил её Первый Лорд. – Мы ненадолго отлучимся и сразу вернёмся к тебе.

*

Нефрит проснулся поздно. Вчерашний вечер был богат на впечатления – и это даже не считая рыдающей Берилл. Звёздный Лорд, как и собирался, проверял странные показания одного артефакта. Это неожиданно (или, наоборот, ожидаемо?) вылилось в ночную романтическую прогулку с некой милой девушкой. Каковая прогулка была прервана появлением других девушек, уже не столь милых, а закончилась и вовсе бредово: его, Нефрита из четвёрки Великих Демонов, заслонила собой от врага простая токийская школьница. Ну ладно, не «простая», а во всех отношениях замечательная – но всё-таки школьница. Что-то в этом мире было серьёзно не так. Может, даже из-за того, что Металлия накануне распался на кварки. Нефрит, правда, ничуть об этом не жалел, сейлор-воинов не боялся и планировал снова сгонять в Токио и всё с той же милой девушкой поесть в кафе некое блюдо под названием «шоколадный пудинг». Если, конечно, весь день не будет занят присмотром за малышкой Берилл.

С этими мыслями Нефрит вышел в тронный зал.

По залу летали пёстрые бабочки и бегали разноцветные мыши. Джедайт снова смотрел что-то своё в хрустальном шаре и, казалось, не замечал царящего вокруг бедлама. Вот к нему подошла Берилл и попросила:

\- Ещё, ещё! Давай ещё мышку!

Лорд Иллюзий, не отводя глаз от шара, прищёлкнул пальцами – на пол шлёпнулась белая мышь. Берилл поймала её и начала раскрашивать фломастерами.

\- Что это вы тут делаете? – спросил Нефрит.

\- Я красю мышек! И бабочек! – охотно поделилась малютка. – Смотри: вот эта бабочка красная и розовая, вот эта – фиолетовая и голубая, а вот эта мышка – зелёная, а вот эта мышка - жёлтая…

\- А я пытаюсь спокойно посмотреть видео, - дополнил её рассказ Джедайт.

\- Где Кунсайт с Зойсайтом?

\- В Токио. Наблюдают за Усаги Цукино в полевых условиях.

\- Что там вдвоём-то делать? – слегка удивился Нефрит.

\- Сбрасывать на меня обязанности няньки, - меланхолично ответил Джедайт, отрывая, наконец, взгляд от видео.

Он оценил количество витающего вокруг ментального мусора и подозвал Берилл:

– Эй, иди-ка сюда! Возьми платочек, - (в его руках немедленно возник узорчатый тонкий платок), - и разгони им всех бабочек и мышек, хорошо?

\- Хо-ро-шо! – отчеканила Берилл.

Крича: «Полный разгон!» - она принялась носиться по залу и махать платком, а задетые им иллюзии с лёгким хлопком исчезали.

Нефрит поднял брови и одобрительно кивнул.

\- Слушай, Джед, ты мог бы открыть что-то вроде агентства праздника для детей и зарабатывать приличные деньги!

\- Ненавижу детей, - с лёгкой улыбочкой сказал Джедайт. – Соблазняй этой чепухой кого-нибудь другого.

**========== Глава 8, в которой Такседо Маск напрашивается на месть ==========**

\- Гадкие демоны! Как вы могли покуситься на самое дорогое – на наших детей?!? Я воин Добра и Справедливости Сейлор Мун, и я покараю вас во имя Луны!

Не прошло и полдня, а Зойсайт с Кунсайтом оказались вот в такой вот неприятной ситуации. Хотя поначалу слежка за Сейлор Мун была скучнейшим на свете делом, и никто бы не подумал, что она закончится так пафосно.

У Усаги Цукино был выходной: она валялась в постели, завтракала, вяло переругивалась с братом (забраковать её по этому критерию не представлялось возможным: брат был такой занозой, что лорды не то что вяло переругиваться – уши бы ему оторвали). Потом внезапно Усаги оживилась, подсела к телефону, набрала пару номеров и пригласила каких-то Ами и Рей на пикник в парке.

\- Всю банду созывает, - прокомментировал Зойсайт. – Эти Ами и Рей – Сейлор Меркури и Сейлор Марс.

Кунсайт только кивнул, ни на секунду не отводя глаз от объекта наблюдения.

…Спустя полтора часа Усаги и её коллеги по банде (а с виду – такие приличные девушки!) сидели на одеяле на траве и выкладывали из корзин бутерброды, а лорды Кунсайт и Зойсайт в гражданском (джинсах и футболках) наблюдали за ними со скамейки, параллельно ведя оживлённый диалог:

\- Лорд Кунсайт, нам нужен ребёнок!

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле, надо, чтобы к ним сейчас подошёл какой-нибудь ребёнок и начал приставать к Цукино! Полевые испытания!

\- И где же мы его возьмём?

\- Я бы сам превратился, но у меня только подросток получится! …А вон дети играют, может, мы одного… того, завербуем в ряды Тёмного Королевства?

\- Ты не перегрелся, Зой? – Кунсайт озабоченно приложил руку ко лбу ученика. – В Тёмном Королевстве сейчас и так на одного ребёнка больше, чем надо! Никаких демонят! Тем более под носом у сейлор-воинов. Это исключено.

\- А давайте тогда просто – астральную проекцию, а? Я каким-нибудь малышом немножко порулю и отпущу сразу, никто и не заметит!

Кунсайт не успел отреагировать на рацпредложение, потому что ровно в этот миг к их ногам подкатился разноцветный лёгкий мячик, за которым бежал малыш лет пяти.

\- Это судьба, видите! – прошептал Зойсайт, наклоняясь за мячиком. И уже громко, обращаясь к ребёнку, добавил: - Держи, малыш!

Одного короткого взгляда глаза в глаза хватило. Зойсайт в полутрансе откинулся на скамейку, а часть его сознания ногами малыша бодро побежала в сторону поедающих бутерброды девчонок.

\- Привет! Тебя как зовут?

\- Меня – Усаги, а тебя?

\- Меня, ммм… Масато!

Кунсайт на лавочке фыркнул.

\- Это же псевдоним Нефрита! Другого придумать не мог?

\- Не отвлекайте, у меня и так мозги взрываются, - пожаловался Зойсайт, не выходя из транса.

\- Какой милый мальчик! – всплеснула руками Усаги. – А где твоя мама?

\- Вон там мои родители, - махнул ребёнок рукой в сторону скамейки с лордами.

\- У тебя красивая мама! – донеслось до Кунсайта.

Первый Лорд изо всех сил делал приличное лицо – и не подозревал, что выглядит при этом как среднестатистический человек под прицелом фотоаппарата.

\- У меня и папа ничего! – тем временем заявил малыш. – А с чем у тебя бутерброд? Можно откусить кусочек?

Усаги на мгновение смешалась, но почти тут же достала другой бутерброд и предложила ребёнку:

\- Возьми целый. Они оба с ветчиной.

В два приёма расправившись с бутербродом, мальчик сказал:

\- Какая ты добрая, Усаги! Я тебе хочу песенку спеть.

И в самом деле запел:

_Gomen ne sunao ja nakute_

_Yume no naka nara ieru_

_Shikou kairo wa shotto sunzen_

_Ima sugu aitai yo!_

_…_

Девочки захихикали в ладошки. Масато немного фальшивил, но компенсировал это тем, что пел о-очень громко.

Кунсайт на скамейке испытывал сильнейшую неловкость и даже начал потихоньку размышлять о том, когда это он умудрился так запустить ученика.

Длинноволосая подружка Усаги («Рей», - вспомнил Зойсайт) ехидненько усмехнулась и сказала:

\- Похоже, у нашей Усы завёлся поклонничек!

Два Колобка порозовела от шеи до лба и пробормотала:

\- Не говори глупостей!

\- А ты могла бы…? – начал мальчик.

Зойсайт собирался задать конкретный вопрос по делу, что-то вроде: «А ты могла бы меня усыновить – ну, чисто теоретически?» - как вдруг девочка с короткой стрижкой, Ами, не сводя глаз с двоих, сидящих на лавочке, рассеянно проговорила:

\- Послушайте, а вам мама этого мальчика знакомой не кажется?

Усаги помотала головой, а вот Рей неожиданно припомнила:

\- Похожа на вчерашнего недоделанного паренька, который был вместе с Джедайтом!

\- Что?!? – внезапно пискнул мальчик. – Кто недоделанный, я недоделанный?!? – и закатив глаза, осел прямо на разложенное на траве одеяло.

Зойсайт от избытка чувств потерял управление и дальше вопил уже со своей скамейки:

\- Ты на себя-то посмотри, мочалка взъерошенная!

\- Да это же он и есть! – изумилась Рей. – И с ним ещё какой-то мутный типок, наверняка из той же шайки!

\- Как ты посмела назвать моего сенсея?!? – оскорбился Зойсайт. Он поднялся в воздух и одним движением руки сменил гражданский прикид на военный. – Сама ты мутный типок, понятно!

\- Похоже, они что-то проделывали с сознанием ребёнка, - негромко сказала Ами, осматривая малыша.

\- Перевоплощаемся! – оценила ситуацию Усаги.

В точности как накануне, волшебная сила планет раздела и одела девиц не сходя с места, прямо на глазах у слегка обалдевших Кунсайта и Зойсайта. За время перформанса лорды даже успели перекинуться парой реплик:

\- Кунсайто-сама, мы же не можем сражаться с главной кандидаткой в мамы для Берилл! Может, отступить?

\- Не к лицу Тёмным Лордам бежать от детишек! Что они нам сделают? Давай просто постоим, а потом с достоинством уйдём, м?

Зойсайт хотел напомнить наставнику, что эти «детишки» неоднократно побеждали Джедайта, Нефрита и вчера – даже его самого, но не успел.

\- Гадкие демоны! Как вы могли покуситься на самое дорогое – на наших детей?!? Я воин Добра и Справедливости Сейлор Мун, и я покараю вас во имя Луны! Лунная Диадема, в бой!

\- Детский са… - насмешливо начал Кунсайт, и Лунная Диадема подшибла ему глаз.

\- Твою бабушку! – рявкнул Первый Лорд, растеряв всю свою солидность. – Познайте силу Тьмы, юные нахалки!

Всех трёх сейлор-воинов накрыло чёрным, как ночь, куполом, который они тщетно пытались пробить изнутри Лунной Диадемой, Духом Огня и швырянием бутербродов.

\- Посидите там и подумайте над своим поведением! – наставительно прогудел Кунсайт, вновь обретая утраченное было равновесие, - но тут что-то острое, как бритва, распороло ему руку и сбило концентрацию.

\- Не каждому дано иметь детей! – напыщенно прозвучало откуда-то сверху, и лорды увидели на фонаре странного гражданина в цилиндре, плаще, смокинге и маске.

\- Такседо Маск! – радостно завопили противницы.

\- Ему бы больше подошло «Кэп Очевидность», - пробормотал Зойсайт.

Такседо Маск тем временем спрыгнул с фонаря и продолжил с выражением нести околесицу:

\- Нормальные однополые пары усыновляют детей, а не похищают их!

\- Что-о?!? – на этот раз настала очередь Кунсайта возмущённо переспрашивать. – Какие-такие однополые пары? Что за грязные намёки в наш адрес?!? Спрятал свои бесстыжие глаза, и думаешь, тебе всё позволено? – тут Тёмный Лорд одним щелчком испарил маску на лице незадачливого оратора.

\- Мамору?! – дружно изумились прекрасные воительницы.

\- Сейчас полюбуетесь на вашего Мамору в натуральном виде! – бушевал Кунсайт. – Буквально в чём мама Мамору родила!

\- Лорд Кунсайт! Не надо! – Зойсайт в последний момент схватил учителя за руки. – Есть план получше! Пойдёмте домой, я Вам всё там расскажу! – говоря это, Зойсайт открыл телепорт и силой втянул туда старшего лорда, пока тот не успел ославить Мамору на весь Токио.

Уже оказавшись в Тёмном Королевстве, Кунсайт, тем не менее, продолжал негодовать:

\- Месть! Такие оскорбления нельзя оставлять безнаказанными!

\- Конечно, нельзя, - елейным голоском пропел Зойсайт. – Знаете, что мы сделаем? Мы, как и собирались, отдадим Берилл на воспитание Усаги Цукино, а про этого Мамору скажем, что он отец ребёнка! Из будущего, понимаете? Представляете, какая получится парочка: глупенькая Цукино и этот малахольный Такседо Маск!

Кунсайт заинтригованно кивнул.

\- Мы же убедились, что ей можно доверить ребёнка, не так ли? – продолжал его ученик. – Цукино добрая, не жадная, она готова терпеть всякие выходки и будет защищать даже чужого ребёнка – а уж своего-то и подавно! А этот кретин Мамору будет обречён на ней жениться! Я уже молчу о том, что ему придётся нянчиться с Берилл! И это его плащик она будет разрисовывать, а вовсе не Ваш! Как Вам такая месть?

\- А ты умён, ученик! – восхищённо воскликнул Кунсайт и обнял Зойсайта за плечи – но без этих «грязных намёков», ни-ни. Автор ни в коем случае не хочет разделять бесславную участь бедного Мамору.

**=== Глава 9, в которой Нефрит и Джедайт испытывают все тяготы бэби-ситтинга ===**

Нефрит, насмотревшись на иллюзорных бабочек и мышек, почувствовал, как его одолевает дух соревнования и азарта.

\- А я и лучше могу выдумать! – заявил он.

\- Ну и флаг тебе в руки, - буркнул Джедайт.

Он сразу облегчённо уткнулся во что-то своё и не слышал, как Нефрит на выходе из зала предложил Берилл: «Хочешь, в «войнушку» сыграем?» - и как та радостно завопила: «Хочу! Хочу! Хочу!»

Нефрит отвёл малышку в свои покои, где было что-то вроде малого астрономического зала пополам с мастерской. Он стал в центр зала (Берилл пристроилась рядом) и загробным голосом проговорил:

\- Когда Солнце встаёт под зловещим углом в 90° между Марсом и Нептуном, приходит время изготавливать нелепые артефакты…

\- Артифа-а-акты? – переспросила Берилл.

\- Да-да, артефакты. А вот и один из них – игрушечный боевой жезл для Берилл!

\- С сердечком! – поспешно попросила девочка.

\- С сердечком, - всё тем же загробным голосом подтвердил Нефрит.

Он поколдовал немного (вообще, Нефрит любил мастерить артефакты, но они у него почти всегда получались странные), и между его ладонями сгустилось нечто.

Это и в самом деле был жезл, высотой где-то со столовую ложку, с навершием в виде розового сердечка. В центре творение инженерно-колдовской мысли было украшено ещё и ярко-жёлтой звёздочкой.

\- Да это же превосходно! – комично изрекла Берилл. И тут же нетерпеливо запрыгала: - Мне, ну мне же!

«У кого это такой дурной вкус? – думал меж тем Нефрит. – У звёзд, у Берилл или у меня?»

Думал он об этом ровно две секунды, пока Берилл не выхватила жезл, не наставила его сердечком на Нефрита и не заорала:

\- Пиу-пиу!

Ход мыслей Второго Лорда жестоко прервался ударом чего-то светящегося прямо в челюсть. Оказалось, что жезл Берилл стреляет световыми сердечками кислотно-розовой окраски, и что с расстояния в полметра бьют они будь здоров!

\- Эй, блин! – некуртуазно возмутился Нефрит под радостный хохот королевы. – Битва ещё не началась!

\- Началась! Началась!

\- Ну держись тогда! Щекотка Звёздных Лучей!

Под воздействием заклинания Берилл захихикала, извиваясь, как гусеница.

\- Здесь места мало, пойдём в тронный зал, - предложил Нефрит. Ему хотелось, чтобы Джедайт тоже повеселился.

И Джедайт, вероятно, повеселился, когда ему засветило сердечком в лоб, а «щекоткой» под рёбра. А ещё когда удар Берилл срезонировал с магией Шара и прошиб в стене тронного зала дыру. И когда под вопль «Звёздный Свет!» с потолка обрушился огромный сталактит, лишь чудом никого не прибивший.

В общем, Джедайт, вероятно, повеселился, но по его лицу было не сказать.

*

Сердитый Джедайт усадил Берилл нанизывать бусины на нитку. Это, по его мнению, было спокойное занятие, не рискующее попортить ему нервы, - ну разве что вернётся Зойсайт и обнаружит, что его запасы бусинок изрядно поредели. Но до тех пор можно не волноваться.

Нефрит ушёл наводить порядок в своей мастерской, и на некоторое время в тронном зале воцарилась благословенная тишина. Джедайт далеко не сразу сообразил, что тишина стоит какая-то чересчур уж благословенная. Строго говоря, он не отдавал себе в этом отчёта до тех пор, пока не вернулся Нефрит и не сказал:

\- Что-то я Берилл не вижу. Куда она подевалась?

\- Тут сидела, бусы делала, - Джедайт со вздохом поднялся с места. – Пойдём искать.

Ориентируясь на ауру Берилл, демоны телепортировались в покои Кунсайта, и их глазам предстало курьёзное, хоть отчасти и зловещее зрелище…

Берилл выкладывала узоры. Её, видимо, ещё утром заинтересовали растущие на потолке и стенах розовые светящиеся грибы (эта Берилл, очевидно, отличалась сильным пристрастием ко всему розовому). Теперь, вооружившись ножницами, которые столь неосмотрительно ей выдал Джедайт, Её Величество настригла целую гору грибов, покромсала их на кусочки и выложила из этих кусочков нечто, подозрительно напоминающее пентаграмму. В стратегически важных точках узора располагались купленные накануне мячики, а в середине возлежал плюшевый крокодил.

\- Это что, пентаграмма? – не поверил глазам Нефрит.

Джедайт не поверил глазам молча.

Что касается Берилл, она воздела руки, шмыгнула носом и торжественно провозгласила:

\- Крокодил… оживай!

Лорды окаменели.

Грибы в узоре вспыхнули втрое ярче обычного, на месте мячиков забили разноцветные столбы света, а крокодил внезапно открыл пасть и сказал:

\- Мур-мур!

\- Он мырчит! – восхитилась Берилл.

Нефрит весело хмыкнул; Джедайт вышел из боевой стойки.

А крокодил вдруг без предупреждения объявил:

\- Я демон Герматоид! – и на глазах начал преображаться во что-то отвратительное.

\- Ё-моё! – рявкнули лорды, ударяя по этой дряни чем только можно.

Недовылупившийся Герматоид рычал и пищал, не желая уничтожаться, лорды нецензурно поминали его маму и бабушку и ни на секунду не прекращали гвоздить тварь Звёздным Светом и Силой Иллюзий. Берилл за их спинами верещала что-то неразборчивое. Наконец, злокозненный Герматоид растаял в потоках магии, и наступила относительная тишина. Тут же стало ясно, что Берилл сердито кричит:

\- Я с вами больше! Не! Дружу! Потому что вы, - тут её личико скривилось, и она заревела, - по-то-му-что… вы… уби-и-или… моего крокоди-и-ильчика!

\- Это был не крокодильчик, а пакость какая-то инфернальная, - трезво заметил Джедайт.

Но доводы рассудка на расстроенную Берилл не действовали.

\- Я! От вас! У-хо-жу! – выкрикнула она, выбегая из комнаты.

Растрёпанные и до предела вымотанные лорды обескураженно переглянулись.

\- Знаешь, Джед, вот сейчас я обеими руками за твой план по передаче этого ребёнка Усаги! – признался Нефрит. – Извини, что недооценивал тебя раньше!

\- Теперь осталось Кунсайта с Зойсайтом убедить, - пожал плечами Джедайт.

\- В чём убедить? – раздался голос Кунсайта, и Первый Лорд с учеником показались в дверях.

Четверо Небесных Королей оглядели друг друга: у лорда Кунсайта был подбит глаз, у лорда Джедайта на лбу красовалась здоровенная шишка, лорду Нефриту явно кто-то двинул в челюсть, и лишь лорд Зойсайт не был травмирован, что позволяло ему с превосходством озирать остальных.

\- Э-э, - протянул Джедайт. – Да вы, никак, уже и сами убеждены! Я угадал?

\- Если ты насчёт решения отдать Берилл в дочки Сейлор Мун, то угадал на все сто процентов, - подтвердил Зойсайт. – Кстати, а где малышка?

\- Она с нами больше не дружит, потому что мы убили её крокодила.

\- Вы… что сделали? – хохотнул Зойсайт.

Джедайт, с помощью голограммы, показал. Кунсайт и Зойсайт сочувственно покачали головами; не понятно было только, кому они больше сочувствуют: коллегам, Берилл или вообще крокодилу.

\- В общем, так! – деловито сказал Зойсайт. – Сейчас найду Берилл, успокою и приведу сюда, а потом мы вместе ей расскажем, что у неё есть мама… да и папа тоже!

\- Какой ещё папа? – спросил Нефрит, пока лепестки, разлетевшиеся от телепортации Зоя, оседали на пол.

Кунсайт со вздохом показал.

**====== Глава 10, в которой раскручиваются шестерёнки коварного плана ======**

— Берилл, вот ты где! — весело воскликнул Зойсайт, обнаружив малышку в тронном зале: она сидела на полу у подножия трона. — Ну что, вернёмся к остальным?

— Нет! — заявила Берилл, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и для пущей убедительности прячась за трон.

— Да что случилось-то? — может быть, это было слегка жестоко, но Зойсайту хотелось ещё раз услышать арт-хаусную фразу про убийство крокодила. Из первых, так сказать, рук.

И Берилл его не подвела. Немедленно разрыдавшись, она выдавила сквозь слёзы:

— Нефрит… и Джедайт… убииили моего крокодильчика! Теперь я уйду от вас и ни-ког-да не вернусь!

— Вот, кстати, а куда ты собралась уходить? — коварно спросил демон. — Может, к маме?

— К маме? — удивилась малышка. — К какой ещё маме?

Она даже плакать забыла от неожиданности.

— У тебя ведь есть мама и папа! — сказал Зойсайт с невинным лицом.

— Правда, что ли? — не поверила Берилл.

— Да, чистая правда! — Зойсайт, когда врал, делал это с той степенью искренности, с какой невеста говорит «да!» на собственной свадьбе. — Добрые и хорошие мама и папа…

«Которые тоже с превеликим рвением прикончили бы твоего крокодильчика…» — продолжил он про себя.

— Но тут такое дело… — сказал он вслух, — ты у них родишься в будущем. А пока они даже друг с другом не знакомы. Тебе надо будет их познакомить и подружить, понятно?

— «Подружить, подружить», — повторила Берилл укоризненно. — Ничего не понимаю!

— Давай, вы помиритесь с Нефритом и Джедайтом, и мы тебе вместе всё объясним и покажем? Идёт?

— Идёт, — согласилась Берилл, тщательно вытирая нос об мундир Зойсайта.

*

— …Посмотри сюда, — Джедайт склонился над Шаром и поманил к себе Берилл, — вот твоя будущая мама, Усаги Цукино. А это папа — Мамору Чиба.

— Мамору? — повторила Берилл. — Какой милый Мамору! Это мой папа?

— Да-да! — подтвердили лорды с разной степенью убеждённости: хуже всех врать получалось у Нефрита, лучше всех — у Зойсайта, Джедайт иронично усмехался, а Кунсайт сохранял непроницаемое лицо.

— Тебе надо подружить маму и папу, понятно? А то если они не поженятся, то и ты не родишься! — нагнетал Зойсайт.

— Я не родюсь? — весьма расстроенно переспросила Берилл.

— Да нет же, родишься, всё будет нормально! — пошёл на попятный Зойсайт, ободряюще приобнимая малышку. — Просто тебе надо сделать так, чтобы мама и папа чаще встречались.

Джедайт зашёл с другого бока:

— Жить с мамой в Токио тебе будет гораздо лучше, чем у нас в Тёмном Королевстве! Вот посмотри, как там здорово: много жучков, деревьев, цветов, других детей… С ними можно играть…

— Мама будет тебя любить, — добавил Нефрит. — Обнимать и целовать, и носить на руках, а ещё водить по магазинам и в парк с аттракционами…

— Я хочу в парк, — сказала Берилл, поразмыслив. — И хочу играть с детьми! И мне нравится Мамору!

— Тогда давай, мы тебя причешем, соберём и проводим к маме! — радостно подытожил Зойсайт.

— Да-да, я обязательно налижусь! — лихо решила Берилл и запрыгала на месте.

— В каком смысле? — уточнил Кунсайт. — Для храбрости?

— Налижусь в красивое платье!

— Ах, «наряжусь»! — засмеялся Нефрит. — Кстати, о платьях. Есть у меня план, но для этого, боюсь, придётся Зойсайту всё-таки "примерить" одно из них…

*

У Усаги выдался тяжёлый день. Как могло оказаться, что милашка Такседо Маск на самом деле — этот вредный противный Мамору??! Который к тому же ещё и парень Рей, а не самой Усаги! То есть это, конечно, хорошо, что он не парень Усаги, но почему-то на самом деле досадно.

Универсальным лекарством от любых проблем для Усаги были сладости и разговоры с подругами. Но с подругами именно сейчас общаться что-то не тянуло, и она, разбив копилку, в гордом одиночестве отправилась в своё любимое кафе.

Тут-то неудачный день и продолжился: за одним из столиков сидела Нару в компании Масато… да тьфу же!.. в компании коварного демона Нефрита! Он же ещё вчера показал своё истинное лицо, как можно после этого преспокойно сидеть с ним в кафе и наворачивать шоколадный пудинг??!

Кипя праведным гневом, Усаги подлетела к парочке за столом и заорала:

— Если ты опять вздумал играть с её чистым сердцем, то я…

Она чуть было не продолжила «покараю тебя во имя Луны!», но в последний момент спохватилась:

— …то я за себя не ручаюсь!

— Всё в порядке, Усаги, не волнуйся, он хороший, — Нару нежно улыбнулась и накрыла своей рукой руку Нефрита.

— Дело в том, что я ушёл из Тёмного Королевства! — сказал Нефрит проникновенным голосом.

Это было внезапно. Усаги сильно засомневалась, может ли сейчас верить своим ушам или даже глазам.

Нефрит прижал свободную руку к сердцу и с обаятельнейшей улыбкой заявил:

— Я осознал все свои ошибки, Усаги! Понял, что дальше этим путём идти нельзя. Ведь так я точно приду к гибели, да?

— Д…да, — немного растерянно подтвердила она.

Говоря эти мудрые и прекрасные вещи, Нефрит почему-то улыбался всё шире и шире. Наверное, это он так радовался, что всё-таки перешёл на сторону Добра и Справедливости.

— И как я раньше только мог быть таким плохим? — патетично вопрошал Нефрит. — Надеюсь, я никому не причинил непоправимого вреда! В конечном счёте, только любовь и смогла меня спасти! — тут он окинул восторженным взглядом Нару, которая и так уже сидела вся красная от счастья и периодически забывала дышать.

Усаги ей даже позавидовала. Слегка.

— Ну… я рада, — пробормотала она. Злобный демон в амплуа исправившегося влюблённого медленно и со скрипом, но всё-таки встраивался в её картину мира.

— У меня есть важная новость для Сейлор Мун, — вдруг сменил тему Нефрит, сделав значительное лицо. И, не дожидаясь, пока Усаги хоть как-то выплывет из потока обрушившейся на неё информации, быстрым полушёпотом продолжил:

— Демоны Тёмного Королевства собираются похитить маленькую дочь Сейлор Мун и Такседо Маска! Если им удастся навредить ей, весь мир погрузится во тьму! Боюсь, в одиночку я не сумею им помешать! Эй… Э-эй? — он слегка помахал рукой перед лицом Усаги, и та пришла в себя.

— К… какую ещё дочь? — она почувствовала, что от таких скандалов, интриг и расследований у неё горят уши, щёки и мозги.

— Дочь. Сейлор Мун и Такседо Маска. Которая родится у них в будущем, — терпеливо сказал Нефрит. — Пока не родилась, но через много лет родится.

— Но… он же парень Рей? — пролепетала Усаги.

— А информация о возможном похищении ребёнка на этом фоне бледнеет? — уточнил Нефрит.

— Можно ещё разик всё сначала? — взмолилась Усаги. — А то не каждый день такие новости, знаете ли.

*

…Совместными усилиями Нефрита и Нару душевное равновесие Усаги было более-менее восстановлено. Она несколько раз заверила их, что во всём разобралась и передаст новости Сейлор Мун, а потом поднялась из-за столика, где ее отпаивали чаем, и довольно бодро — для той, на кого свалилась такая куча новостей — ушла.

— Уф! — воскликнула Нару, на миг нагибаясь за чем-то под стол. Из-под стола выглянула уже не Нару, а демон Зойсайт. — Ты специально нёс весь этот бред, чтобы я с гарантией лопнул от смеха?

— Ну что ты, я вовсе не настолько жесток, — мурлыкнул Нефрит. — А неплохо у нас получилось, правда?

— Мог бы и настоящую Нару в кафе сводить, было б ничуть не хуже!

— Настоящую я в эти делишки впутывать не хочу. К тому же она бы оттягивала внимание Усаги на себя. А ты так смирно сидел рядом со мной и краснел, что любо-дорого было смотреть!

— И хотел бы соврать, что это мои отличные актёрские способности, — буркнул Зойсайт, — да не могу: это всё от смеха. Ты такое нёс, что при нашей обычной Берилл хватило бы на десять смертных приговоров… хорошо всё-таки, что она омолодилась!

— А ещё лучше будет, когда она перейдёт на воспитание к Сейлор Мун, — сказал Нефрит. — Так что айда, наш план ещё не завершён!

**==== Глава 11, в которой происходят воссоединение любящей семьи и хэппи-энд ====**

— Так вот зачем наши враги проводили эксперименты с сознанием ребёнка! — хлопнула себя по лбу Ами.

— Наверняка глупышка Усаги что-то напутала! — возмутилась Рей. — Когда бы она и Мамору успели родить дочку, если они даже не дружат?!

— Я не напутала! Нефрит не стал бы врать, ведь он исправился и теперь хочет сражаться за Добро и Справедливость! — надулась Усаги.

«Боже мой, зачем я только согласился прийти на встречу с этими сумасшедшими в храм Хикава??!» — подумал Мамору, горестно вздыхая.

— Я думаю, стоит найти Нефрита и попросить его рассказать эту историю ещё раз, — предложила Ами.

— …и сразу же наказать за клевету! — кровожадно добавила Рей.

— Он теперь хороший, его не за что наказывать! — вступилась Усаги.

«Боже мой, зачем я только согласился прийти на встречу с этими сумасшедшими в храм Хикава??!» — подумал Мамору на репите.

— Надо как следует расспросить Нефрита и разработать с ним план совместных действий.

— Не раньше, чем он докажет свою благонадёжность!

— Он уже доказал её тем, что любит Нару!

«Боже мой, зачем я только согласился…» — пошло на новый круг в голове Мамору, как вдруг со двора раздался пронзительный детский визг, а вслед за ним — чей-то зловещий голос:

— Ну постой же, я тебя сейчас поймаю!

Все четверо выскочили во двор и стали свидетелями вот какой сцены:

По направлению к ним, изо всех сил перебирая ножками, неслась совсем маленькая девочка с розовыми волосами. Она визжала, не умолкая, а над ней, скрестив руки на груди, грозно парил седовласый демон в белом плаще, покрытом странной магической вязью. Парил он, вроде бы, не так уж и высоко, однако вокруг него, вопреки всем законам метеорологии, клубились тучи и сверкали молнии. Плащ пафосно развевался, седые волосы — тоже. Сам демон коварно хохотал.

Усаги открыла рот, чтобы дать команду к перевоплощению, но крикнуть так и не успела: девочка, едва завидев Мамору, с громадным ускорением метнулась к нему на ручки:

— Папа!!!

«Блин! — подумал Мамору. — Я точно должен был сидеть сегодня дома!»

Однако ребёнка всё же подхватил. Ведь все же знают, что дети — самое прекрасное, что есть на Земле, не так ли?

— Я до вас ещё доберусь! — зловеще воскликнул демон. Он погрозил кулаком и исчез в чёрном чреве портала — видимо, здраво рассудил, что не стоит связываться с превосходящими силами противника.

С его исчезновением стало неожиданно тихо.

Девочка на руках у Мамору обернулась в сторону, куда исчез преследователь, и, дразнясь, высунула язык. Потом спустилась на пол и безошибочно нашла взглядом Усаги:

— Мам, привет!

Лица у Усаги и Мамору запунцовели: возможно, на них можно было бы в этот момент даже поджарить яичницу, но кто бы осмелился проверять?

*

Рассказ малышки Берилл подтвердил то, что сейлор-воины и Мамору уже знали со слов Нефрита: она дочка Усаги и Мамору из будущего, её хотели поймать злобные демоны, но не поймали. Правда, со слов Берилл выходило, что её хотели не просто поймать, а ещё и как будто бы подкупить, водя в зоопарк и покупая игрушки. Но Усаги решила, что негодяям из Тёмного Королевства не привыкать к подлостям, даже таким запредельным, как эта.

К удивлению Усаги, когда она привела ребёнка к себе домой, мама, папа и Шинго были уверены, что это её маленькая кузина из другого города. Даже альбомы были полны совместных фотографий её семьи с этой малюткой! (Чего Усаги не знала, так это того, что над воспоминаниями и фотографиями поколдовал Джедайт). Таким образом, Берилл могла жить у них, сколько захочет, и ни у кого это не вызывало ненужных вопросов.

Как ни странно, Усаги довольно быстро привыкла к мысли, что у неё в будущем — и немного в настоящем — есть дочка от Мамору. Даже сам Мамору, будучи человеком весьма ответственным, смирился с этой мыслью и проводил с ребёнком помногу времени чуть ли не каждый день. Хуже всех восприняла новость Луна: она тысячу раз укорила себя за то, что именно в тот злосчастный выходной соблазнилась обществом кота по имени Красный Охотник и пропустила все события. Почему-то Луне казалось, что, будь она рядом с девочками тогда, она могла бы каким-то образом предотвратить появление этого ребёнка в своей жизни… но теперь было уже поздно!

— Кися! Иди сюда, я тебя погладю! Дай пять! …Мам, Луна дала мне пять! А можно, я ей платьице надену? Луна, ты хочешь нализаться?

«Да, — думала Луна уныло. — Да, я очень хочу нализаться! Кто бы дал валерьянки…»

Демоны Тёмного Королевства ещё пару раз симулировали попытки напасть на Берилл — для окончательной достоверности — а потом плюнули на это дело и от всей своей чёрной души предались дауншифтингу. Кунсайт и Зойсайт укатили на Бали. Нефрит под личиной Масато Санджойна делил время между автогонками, бизнесом и шоколадным пудингом. А Джедайт, хотя сам от себя и не ждал, открыл-таки агентство праздника для детей. Он утешал себя тем, что это дело временное — вот погодите, он дождётся появления замечательного изобретения под названием Ютьюб, и тогда-то весь мир узнает, на что он по-настоящему способен…


End file.
